


Интервью

by LizziRiver



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Flashbacks, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-23 00:38:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2527547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizziRiver/pseuds/LizziRiver





	Интервью

Томми высовывается из-под одеяла, щурится и спешит напялить темные очки. Топая в ванную, он безуспешно пытается пригладить волосы. Голова раскалывается, но поблизости ни одной таблетки обезболивающего, и, кажется, Томми догадывается, куда они делись. «Адам, черт тебя дери», – бормочет он и тут же вздрагивает от резкого звука. На дисплее телефона сообщение от Адама, который, судя по всему, уже заждался его в ближайшем Старбаксе. Томми с трудом принимает душ и, стараясь не делать резких движений и натянув капюшон посильнее, спускается в лобби отеля.  
\- Доброе утро, мистер Ратлифф, - раздается бодрый до тошноты возглас откуда-то сбоку. Томми тщательно пытается сфокусировать взгляд на человеке в бейсболке и с камерой, который уверенно грозит микрофоном в его сторону.  
-Простите?   
\- Пара слов для нашего канала. Не откажете?  
Больше всего Томми хочется закрыть глаза и вернуться под одеяло, желательно прихватив с собой некоего субъекта, который дожидается его сейчас в Старбаксе, но репортер принимает его молчание за согласие.  
-Отлично, тогда начнем. Вчерашнее шоу было невероятным, Адам был на высоте. Расскажите, как вам с ним работается.

_Томми откинул голову назад и медленно прикрыл глаза. Он чувствовал, как пальцы Адама перебирают его волосы, касаются щеки, задерживаются на губах, потом переходят на шею. Он прижимался к Адаму всем телом, словно пытаясь слиться с ним в одно целое, словно надеясь, что он никогда не отпустит его, цепляясь за его куртку как за спасательный круг. Они были окружены благодатной, спасительной темнотой, которую Томми вдыхал, которая отливала серебром в синих глазах Адама. В темноте было проще шептать бессвязные слова, требовательно стонать и принимать его тягучие, восхитительные, бесконечные поцелуи. Адам сжимал его запястья так крепко, что, наверное, остались следы._

Томми машинально бросает взгляд на свои запястья. Репортер терпеливо ждет.  
\- А, ну, мы сразу же отлично сработались, - бормочет он. – Адам прекрасный человек, понимаете. И остальная группа, у нас замечательные отношения.  
-Ага, ясно, - с преувеличенным энтузиазмом кивает журналист. – Скажите, а как произошла ваша первая встреча? Вы сразу наладили контакт?

_-Так ты не хочешь зайти? – Адам сказал это спокойно, даже слегка невыразительно, Томми же почувствовал, что сейчас самое время совершить безумно глупый поступок._  
\- Конечно, только учти, это не свидание. И сладкая вата не считается.  
Раз.  
Томми что-то невнятно бормотал, сжимая плечи Адама, двигаясь в таком же бешеном ритме, дыхания не хватало, его не оставляло ощущение нереальности происходящего.  
В темноте плотно зажмуренных век ему виделись блестящие сполохи разноцветных огней. Он осмеливался открыть глаза – и видел отражения огней в затуманенном, слегка пьяном взгляде Адама.  
Два.  
-Не верится, что неделю назад ты считал себя натуралом, - ухмыльнулся Адам, переворачиваясь на спину, и утягивая на себя простыню.  
\- Не считал, - возразил Томми, вступая в битву за простыню. – Я сразу на тебя запал. Это была любовь с первого взгляда.  
\- Правда?  
-Конечно, нет, идиот.  
Три. 

-Ну, в общем-то, - Томми оглядывается, ища поддержку у предметов интерьера, - мы поладили сразу. Просто отлично. Прослушивание прошло прекрасно, - он поперхивается и глотает с видимым трудом, но репортер, кажется, не собирается предлагать ему стакан воды.  
\- Очень интересно, - ухмыляется тот, наблюдая за попытками Томми устоять на ногах. – Не хочется вас больше задерживать, поэтому последний вопрос: - Как изменилась ваша жизнь с тех пор, как вы оказались в группе Адама Ламберта?

- _Мы не можем никому рассказать._  
-Почему?  
-Все и так уже догадались, мы будем выглядеть идиотами.  
Томми расхохотался и уткнулся Адаму в плечо.  
-Люблю тебя.  
-Ты совершенно напился, - строго сказал Адам, забирая у Томми из рук бутылку.   
-Это не имеет к делу никакого отношения.  
Томми уткнулся носом в плечо Адаму и моментально засопел, раскинувшись на гигантской кровати. Адам еще некоторое время лежал с открытыми глазами, улыбаясь и перебирая его волосы. Автобус медленно тронулся с места.

-Мистер Ратлифф? Повторить вопрос?  
\- Эмм, что изменилось в моей жизни? Наверное, это особые отношения с людьми, которые я приобрел. Особые отношения с особыми людьми. Думаю, это главная перемена, - Томми еле заметно улыбается и наконец-то выходит из отеля.


End file.
